1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, copier or similar image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus connectable to a computer or similar host and having a printing function and including a finisher or MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) with a stapling function.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a person intending to prepare a text on, e.g., a host computer and produce a corresponding printing is not aware of the size of papers stacked on each paper cassette of a printer or the direction of paper feed (short-edge feed or long-edge feed). This is particularly true in a LAN (Local Area Network) or similar network environment in which a printer is, in many cases, absent around a host.
The above environment does not matter at all so long as a person simply desires to produce a printing. However, when use is made of a printer with a finisher having, e.g., a stapling function and when a person selects the stapling function, the person must designate a precise stapling pattern by troublesome operation. Moreover, a stapling pattern other than desired one is often set up because the environment including the printing direction and paper feed direction are also related to actual stapling. That is, in the event of stapling, printings are often defective when the environment of the printer is taken into account.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 63-74075, 4-301498, 4-341892, 5-185764, 5-318961, 6-286930, and 7-288675.